For examining specimens, it is known to gas the same with medium. This is employed, for example, in cell cultures in order to analyze their properties when exposed to one or a plurality of gaseous substances.
The apparatuses usually used for gassing comprise containers in which specimens to be examined are disposed. The specimen containers may be supplied with a medium adapted for gassing the specimens. The gassing medium introduced into the specimen containers contacts the respective specimen.
Known approaches use complex stationary arrangements comprising, in part, numerous sensitive components made of, for example, glass. The manufacture and modification of such arrangements is time, cost and personnel intensive.
There is want of arrangements enabling, for example, gassing of specimens on a large scale and in accordance with industrial quality and cost criteria.